Unexpected Presence
by Hikari Aijuntani
Summary: Draco meets up with an Amercian Exchange Student who decided to attend Hogwarts in his seventh year. During the most cruical time of school unity...Draco is unsure of this girls unexpected presence in his life. DMOC CHPTR 10 IS UP!
1. The Dark Revel

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. I do own Star and Rabekuh and Lune.

Chapter One

The Dark Revel

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Draco stood in a group of Death Eaters more nervous then he could remember being in his entire life. It had been three years since Lord Voldemort had returned during his fourth year at Hogwarts. Draco had watched over the years as Voldemort got stronger but was somewhat relieved when Voldemort's operations were done in a more secretive manner than before. He swallowed hard as he watched the other potential death eaters rise when called. When his father and mother had told him of their decision to bring him to this Dark Revel, he had no idea that it was an initiation. He'd always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps but now that he was here he wasn't sure he was ready. Looking up, Draco caught his father's eyes behind the white mask Lucius wore; his father gave him a small encouraging look. He tried to smile in return but his stomach was in such knots it felt as if someone had grabbed his stomach and squeezed. Draco could feel small amounts of sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he tried to hide his hands fidgeting within his black robes.

Knowing his turn would be coming soon as there was only one other person ahead of him, his friend Gregory Goyle; Draco wondered where his mother was. She has promised to be here for his initiation but she'd been gone almost the entire revel. One look at his father told him he was having the same thoughts. Draco turned to Walden Macnair who was to the right of him, "Macnair?have you seen-"

He was cut off by an earsplitting scream from beyond the woods that hid the Revel from view. If it had been anyone else the army of Death Eaters would have ignored the scream but everyone single one of them knew that the scream came from Narcissa Malfoy. Draco whirled around and took off through the trees followed closely by the other Death Eaters. Tearing through the trees, he couldn't seem to find his mother fast enough.

"Please!! Someone Help!!"

Draco jumped a wall of hedges to get to his mother was, but he came upon a sight he was not expecting. There was a girl a very beautiful girl lying in his mother's arms. His mother was sitting on the ground crying uncontrollable, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. She held the girl tight in her arms as if trying to protect her; the girl lied there shivering horribly, she seemingly had a sheen of ice over her body. The Icicle Curse had been used in this place. Draco was suddenly aware of people around him as Death Eaters and his father stood around him. Lucius rushed toward his wife and knelt down next to her.

"Narcissa, what happened," his father asked soothingly briefly glancing down at the frozen girl.

"they came out of nowhere. Ministry Aurors...they tried to curse me," Narcissa glanced down at the girl in her arms who stared back, "She came out of nowhere...she saved my life Lucius. If it hadn't been for her taking the curse for me."

Draco looked down at the girl while his parents continued their discussion. She was fairly short from what he could tell, shorter than 5'5". Her lips had turned blue from being so cold and her hair looked red but Draco had a hard time telling with all the ice that had accumulated on her body. But he could see her eyes, her big blue eyes, they were deep and soulful, the windows of her soul. No more than seventeen he surmised, 'with a very nice figure as well.'

Draco snapped out of his trance as his mother spoke again, "We can't just leave her, Lucius. I owe her my life," Seeing her husband hesitate, Narcissa turned to Voldemort, "My Lord, I beg of you. Please help her. If we only prefer the counter-curse and then leave, that would be better then to leave her for dead." Draco dared a look at Voldemort, seeing that his response would most likely be negative, he aided hi mother, "My Lord, if we were to perform the counter-cure, perhaps, we could obtain information from her. Such as why she was this close to a Revel. If she is a spy, she'd owe us a life debt."

A calculating look crossed Voldemort's face; he raised his wand, "Stand her up."

Draco watched as Avery and Rookwood lifted the frozen girl from his mother's grasp and stood her up like a statue. Lucius helped Narcissa to her feet and back into the ranks of the Death Eaters joined by Avery and Rookwood.

"Fervorous," same a whisper from Voldemort's lips.

A blast of heat came out of his wand and encircled the girl. Draco watched as the sheen of ice literally melted off her body. As the heat faded away every eye was on the girl who turned her head slowly to look around; she locked eyes with Draco for a split moment before she fainted dead away.


	2. Meeting Old Rivals

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. I do own Star and Rabekuh and Lune. Chapter Two

Meeting Old Rivals

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Star opened her dark blue eyes groggily and sat up; what she opened her eyes too was not what she was expecting to see. Sitting up slowly, she took in her surroundings. The room she was in was enormous. It had long green drapes in front of the windows (one of them opening to a balcony), and silver molding around the walls. The writing table, vanity, dressers, and bookcases were all stained oak. The bed Star sat in was also stained oak but with green satin bedding.

She jumped being startled by the sudden creaking of her door opening. She was relieved to see it was only a House-elf; unfortunately, the house elf was not so relieved. Seeing her awake caused the elf to throw the laundry baskete it was holding into the air being startled and run out of the door squeaking at the top of it's lungs, "She's awake!!"

Star probably would've been fearful of what would be coming to get her if the creature hadn't been so humorous. A smile had barely started to grace her face when a young man came running into the room holding the house elf by its ears. He was incredible; around 6'3", very muscular build, wispy blonde hair that reached the top of his neck, and ice blue eyes. His outfit wouldn't have been very interesting on anyone else but him; he wore black pants, a black tank that his muscles displayed themselves through, and black combats boots from what she could tell, 'I'm in the presence of a god... wait.. I hope that doesn't mean I'm dead.'

He started to walk over to her, "We were starting to think you'd never wake up. You've been unconscious for almost two weeks. We've tried everything from potions to charms to wake you up but you've been down for the count."

Star almost swooned at his deep, British voice, "...I..I don't mean to sound rude. But who are you and where am I?"

He smirked, "Draco Malfoy. You're at the Malfoy Manor. Are you a witch?"

"Are you a wizard?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Draco stopped at the deg of the bed, "I'm-my mother is very grateful for what you did But I must ask what were you doing there?"

"I'm an exchange student from Salemston Institute for Aspiring Magical Beings. I was waiting for my ride that was supposed to take me to a place I was supposed to board while I got my school supplies, The Leaky Cauldron. I got bored so I started to walk around, I was not expecting to come upon a bunch of wizards harassing a woman, your mother. She looked so scared so I decided to try and help her," Star suddenly looked around the room they were in, "Where are my things? My trunk my wand?"

"They're being brought up by the other servants," he held up a house elf to show her, "My apologies if my servant startled you. My mother would like to know you think you could handle accompanying-" Draco seemed to drone on without actually asking the question.

Star quirked an eyebrow, "spit it out Draco"

Draco blinked, 'My own parents don't even talk to me that way.'

After he got over the initial shock of her attitude he smiled, "Would you like to come with us to Diagon Alley for school supplies? School starts in a few days that reminds me, this arrived for you by owl Ms. Star Trivius. Dumbledore must know you're here, the miserable crazy old bat."

Star smirked as she took the yellowed parchment envelope he held out to her, "I'd like to come. There are quite a few things I need to pick up."

All right, we travel by Floo in a bout an hour. I'll send some house elves up with breakfast and I'll come back to get you in about an hour, " he told her and walked of the room still holding the house elf by its ears.

Star paced in front of the large doors for her room checking her reflection every now an then in the mirror that hung on the wall.

"You look fine, Lovey," her reflection told her in a high angelic voice.

It had only taken Star about fifteen minutes to eat so she had used the rest of the time to make a list of the things she need to get at Diagon alley and to get dressed. She had picked out one of her favorite outfits; a short black pleated skirt, a light blue long sleeved shirt that said 'just save us both some time and assume I know everything', black heels, dark green wizarding robes, and had her auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail with a green ribbon tied in a bow around it.

She stopped pacing when her door opened and Draco entered. He was still in his outfit from earlier but had added black wizarding robes. Star didn't notice his stares as his eyes raked her body.

"My-my father would like to meet you when we're finished getting our school supplies," he held the door open for her, "We'll have to go together. My mother went over to a friends' home and father is at Diagon Alley on business."

Star smiled, "then, let's go."

They both started walking down the spiral marble stairs. Star got her first look at the gigantic manor. Catching the look on her face out of the corner of his eyes, Draco was pleased to see how in awe she was. Getting downstairs, he led her to an ornate marble fireplace large enough for someone to stand in and held out a small silver pot of Floo Powder; but Star was staring at all the snake sculptures.

"Your family must really be into snakes," she stated running her hand over one, "Don't get me wrong, I love snakes. I have an oriental wooden cobra in my loft at home. I've just never seen so many."

She turned around and took a small amount of powder. Draco accidentally brushed her hand as he took some powder for himself making them both jump slightly; he stared at her,' Why do I react this way when I'm with her?' He watched as a slight pink tinge crept up on her cheeks, throwing his powder into this fireplace, he grabbed her and pulled her into the fireplace with him, "Diagon Alley!!"

Draco smiled to himself as he felt Star grab hold of him being startled as they spun out of the fireplace at the beginning of the street. Star stepped back and slugged him in his chest, "Don't ever do that again!"

He steeped back slightly shocked, her punch definitely hadn't hurt but this was the second time she'd treated him like this and he was pretty sure he was beginning to like it. He smiled and helped dust her off. Star struggled to stay mad when he smiled, 'he's only smiled at me a few times but it's such a incredible smile.'

"Still mad at me?"

"I don't think anyone could stay mad at you with a smile as charming as that one," she replied reaching up and getting the soot out of his hair, which was feat in itself since she was 5'3" and he was past 6'.

Draco's smile grew and he offered her an arm, which she took. They walked arm in arm down the street talking about random subjects. He told her about Hogwarts and his Quidditch team for Slytherin, and she told him about Salemston. Draco stopped outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies, "Wait here. I'm going to get some money out of Gringotts. I'll be right back." With that he walked to the bank and left her standing on the street. 

Star walked around the small area of the street for a little while, and then spotted a shop called Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Thinking Draco would still be a while, Star walked in and to her surprise a loud squawk announced her presence in the store. She briefly glanced at the other customers; there were only five at the moment; a tall red haired boy, a bushy haired girl, who had their arms around each other, a smaller red haired girl, a boy with dark brown hair and glasses, and a taller girl with long blonde hair. The blonde haired girl was talking to a man with red hair that looked like he was the proprietor. He looked up at Star and smiled, "Hi, I'm George Weasley. Can I help you find anything?"

Star provided a small smile in return and shook her head, "No, I'm just looking while I wait for my friend."

George's brow furrowed in thought, "You from the U.S.?"

"Yes, I'm an exchange student from Salemston to Hogwarts."

The bushy haired girl walked over and extended her hand, "I'm Hermoine Granger. I'm Head Girl at Hogwarts this year," she motion for the rest of the group to come over.

"Ron Weasley. We're all in Grffyndor," said the tall boy with red hair, "George is my older brother, you'd be able to meet Fred but he's setting up the store in Hogsmeade."

"I'm Ginny Weasley, youngest in the Weasley family," the smaller red haired girl was holding hands with the dark haired boy with glasses.

"Harry Potter," he said and stood there as if waiting for something.

Star quirked an eyebrow and thought for a moment, a look of dawning came across her face, "Oh yeah! I've read about you in my history book. It's very nice to meet you.

Everyone suddenly had very shocked expression on their faces. Harry was more delighted than shocked, this was the first time he'd veer been introduced to someone and not had to deal with the whole 'famous Harry Potter' stuff. Sat looked as though she was afraid that she'd offended someone. The tall girl with long blonde hair stepped up to Star and smiled, "Don't worry about them. Lune Eris is my name."

Star noticed that she had a faint French accent. With sky blue eyes, semi tan skin, and being around 5'7", she had an exotic look about her, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Star Trivius."

Hermoine smiled, "What house do you hope to be sorted into?" "I dunno. I guess whatever house my friend is in. He's been really sweet to me and I like hanging out with him, " shrugging Star looked around the shop at things such as fake wands, canary creams, Ton Tongue toffee, things like that.

Harry popped a couple of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in his mouth from his newly opened box, "Who's your friend?"

Another squawk emitted from the store as someone else entered. Everyone's faces (except Star's) grew wide-eyed, and Ron's became livid.

"What'd you want Malfoy?" he spat venomously.

Star turned to face Draco and was startled by the look on his face. It was a look of pure hatred but there was something behind the look. Star sighed, 'Yet something else to figure out about Draco Malfoy.'

"As if it was any of your business Weasley, " Draco spat back, his look softened immensely as he looked at Star, "You ready?"

Star nodded and walked over to Draco not wanting to create any kind of problem but Ron seemed determined to pose one, "What's this Malfoy? Couldn't get a girl here so you had one come from a different country? Wonder what street she works at night?"

Star drew in a quiet breath at the sharp insult but she turned and tried to get Draco to leave with her. But he lunged at Ron and fists started flying between the two rivals.

"I will not have you tarnishing her name Weasley!" Draco promptly punched Ron right in the face almost knocking him out and making his nose start to bleed.

"Ron!! Stop!!"

"Draco!!"

"You break it, you buy it!!"

Star, Hermoine, and Harry all rushed forward to pull the two brawlers apart; Star pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron, "Immobulus!"

Ron's fist froze mid swing as the rest of froze completely on the ground, Star quickly pulled Draco out of his grasp and stood him up. Hermoine performed the counter spell; she and Harry pulled Ron to his feet and retrained him. Star watched as the two stood and glared at each other, she sighed and dragged Draco out of the store to a bench outside. She sat down next to him and looked up at him. He had a nasty cut on his temple, which was bleeding down the right side of his face. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his temple, "Kiru Naosu."

Draco felt the cut heal and looked at her, "Why'd you go in there?"

"I thought you'd still be a while, and I wanted to see what was in it. I'm curious by nature. My mother used to tell me it'd be my downfall one of these days," Star smiled, "She's probably right."

"Used to?"

"My parents are dead, and since they had no relatives being only children and me being an only child with no living relatives I've lived by myself for almost five years."

Draco stood up and held out his hand. He started walking hand in hand with Star towards Flourish and Blotts, "So then how do you support yourself?"

"I own a Quidditch store company. I'm actually buying out one of my competitors. I was planning on taking some time to look around here and see about moving my company here to Britain."

"What company are you buying out?"

"Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Draco almost ran into the door to Flourish and Blotts at that statement, "Quality Quidditch Supplies!?"

Star walked up and opened the door walking in followed by Draco, "Yup," she pulled out her school supplies list, that had been in the envelope from Hogwarts, out of one of the small pouches that hung from the waistband of her jeans. She looked down the list to see what she needed to buy that day.

Course Books

Standard Book of Spells (grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk

Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Monster Book of Monsters

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

The Encyclopedia of Dark Forces by Alastor Moody

Star walked up the creaky spiral stairs of the shop searching for her books; Draco snuck behind her and grabbed the list out of her hands, "Hmm, you need more books than I do. Probably because you're an exchange student and all."

"Draco! Give that back! I need it to find my books!" Star stood on the tips of her toes trying to reach the piece of parchment that Draco held out of reach. Draco smirked as she got closer and closer to him; he ran down the stairs up the front desk followed closely by Star, " I need all the books on this list. Doubles on 'Advanced Transfiguration' & 'Standard Book of Spells' grade seven."

"Of course, Master Malfoy," the shopkeeper took the list and hurried about the store.

Star half scowled, "I was perfectly capable of finding those books. There was no need to bother him"

"It's his job. Besides we have loads of other things to do, plus meeting my father for lunch. So, all I did was speed things up a bit," he smirked at her.

Star shook her head and smiled, "Would it be prudent of me to ask exactly why you and Ron got into a fight? I've been insulted worse than that before, but you two seem to have an age old rivalry going on between you."

Draco sighed, "The Weasley family and mine have been rivals ever since I can remember. Our fathers work together at the Ministry. My father has no use for Muggles and Ron's father loves them. I suppose we hate each other because we're supposed to. At least that's my story. We've been harassing each other since we met on the Hogwarts Express in our first year," Draco quieted his voice. Star smiled, "Just because your families don't like each other? Well that seems silly."

Star pulled out some coins to pay for her books while Draco paid for his. After Flourish and Blotts, they went to the Apothecary to replenish potions supplies. Draco then took her to Madam Malkin's to get her Hogwarts robes. While sitting behind Madam Malkin and Star he gestured to Madam Malkin to tighten the robes just a little to show off her figure. Seeing her reluctance to do anything Star hadn't asked herself Draco flashed a little gold her way and she did as asked. Now that they were both laden down with parcels, Draco stopped in at a small shop called Parcel Sitting.

"Mr. Malfoy, back again. I've told you time and time again your father as asked us not to show you your gifts to be delivered to Hogwarts now that you're Head Boy," stated a tiny man that in a way seemed afraid at just saying the name of Malfoy.

Draco laughed, "Don't worry Mr. Wobbles. I have no intention of asking you to show me my Head Boy parcels. I want you to watch these parcels for a few hours so my friend and I don't have to drag them to lunch."

He handed the bags and boxes over to the tiny little man, who handed Draco a bit of parchment stating his name, the time, and so forth. "We'll be back in a few hours."

With that Draco took hold of Star's hand again and started back down the alley. Star had no qualms whatsoever about holding his hand, she even entwined her fingers with his as they walked down the street. Star noticed that as they got to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, that they turned right down a street called Knockturn Alley.

Star became increasingly uncomfortable at how dark and spooky the alley became the farther they walked down it. She gasped when a hag suddenly grabbed her arm and tried to sell her what looked like human finger nails.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Star took her hand out of Draco's and held on to his arm instead.

Draco smiled and pried the hag's hand off of Star's arm, "that's enough Mimsy. Let go."

Walking a little farther, Draco entered a Dark arts store with Star. Spotting his father he walked over careful not to interrupt the discussion going on between his father and some other wizards Draco recognized as fellow Death Eaters from the Revel. He stood quietly with Star behind the group waiting to be noticed by his father. He caught the eyes of a wizard he knew as Mr. Lestrange and smiled slightly. "Lucius, seems your son has made his appearance with quite a fetching young lady," Mr. Lestrange commented smiling at Star.

Draco watched as Star blushed at the compliment and stood up straighter when his father turned around, "Draco is this the young lady who appeared at the Revel?"

"Yes father. This is Star Trivius," he nudged Star forward towards his father, "Sorry if she's a little tense. She was practically accosted by Mimsy outside."

"Yes well Mimsy can be a little frightening from time to time," Lucius turned and held out his hand for Star's.

Star slowly put her hand in his, which he promptly brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, "Please, Ms. Trivius have a seat. I would like to thank you for saving my wife from those wizards. I am deeply in your debt my dear."

Draco pulled out a chair for Star to sit in then placed himself on her left side while his father sat on her right side. During their brief meeting, Star was introduced to Mr. Lestrange, Mr. Dolohov, and Mr. Macnair. Hours later, Star was starting to feel a little pushed aside. Draco's friend Gregory Goyle had showed up with his father who had joined the group with Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Lestrange had also arrived with Mrs. Goyle. Star just stood by the window of the shop watching the freaky looking wizards that passed the window to go to other shops in Knockturn Alley.

"I'll talk to you later Greg," Draco leaned over to his father," Father? Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if it would be all right to go ahead and take Star back towards home…she looks quite bored." Lucius looked over towards Star just in time to see her run excitedly out of the shop they were in and down the street, "If you can catch her Draco. You're more then welcome to."

Draco looked up and saw that Star was gone. He stood up and quickly ran out the door to see where'd she gone. A second later and he'd have missed her running into a store called Ancient Relics. Draco ran down the alley to try and catch up with her.

Star entered the store and was delighted to see relics from ancient wizarding civilizations ranging from the Egyptians to Viking to Medieval wizardry. She quickly took towards the back of the store seeing old dueling outfits wore by Godric Grffyndor and Salazar Slytherin themselves. Totally engrossed in what she was reading about the outfits she didn't notice someone come up behind her. And she certainly wasn't expecting the hand on her shoulder as she jumped and turned around prepared to defend herself.

"Would you mind telling me next time before you run off?"

Star sighed with relief when she saw Draco's face, "I wish you would stop doing that. That's the second time today you've startled me."

A small smirk played on his lips as he tried to control a laugh, "What're you looking at? ……Dueling outfits?" 

"Mm-hmm. I love dueling, it's one of my favorite past times."

"Really? We have a dueling club at Hogwarts, it was started back in my second year but it was closed when the professor running it left. But Professor Snape started it up again just last year. He's the head of my Slytherin House, my house. He's also the Potions Master."

"Potions is my other favorite past time, along with Quidditch."

"Did you go to the World cup last year?"

"No, there were problems in my company. But I went to the one a couple years ago. Ireland vs. Bulgaria, Britain hosted. Did you go?" 

"Yeah I was in the top box with my family."

" I was just below the top box, my friend only had the money for those seats, and so I sat with her."

Draco smirked as he looked around the store with Star. Star pulled out her pocket watch from one of her pouches, "Do you think we should get back to the Manor? I need to repack my trunk and get to the Leaky Cauldron to stay the next few nights."

"Leaky Cauldron?"

"Of course, I don't want to burden you or your family with staying the next few nights. It'll be okay for me to stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh no, it won't. You're staying at the manor, and that's final."

"But-"

"That's final. But you're right we should get back to the manor."

Draco quickly found that Star was becoming his best friend, someone he could talk to seemingly about everything. The next few nights they stayed up late talking about every subject under the sun, playing wizard's chess, exchanging spells, and playing pranks on the house elves. The night before they were to starts the journey of another school year; Narcissa Malfoy found the two in the library. Draco had Star's head in his lap and he was leaning against the wall with an open book, they were fast asleep quite comfortable with each other. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. I do own Star and Rabekuh and Lune.

Chapter Three

The Hogwarts Express

"Listen Malfoy, Nobody asked you to come in here so why don't you just bug off!" 

Star watched as Draco and Ron had yet another run in. Unfortunately, she and the Malfoy family had gotten here later than Draco usually did so the only available compartment on the train was the one across from the compartment containing Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Ginny, and Lune. A couple of Harry's friend, Seamus and Dean had come back to visit, disturbing Draco and his friends. Draco had gotten up to do something about it.

"Well, if you and your friends would pipe down maybe I wouldn't have had to come in here!"

"What are we being to loud for you to have a lie in with one of your friends? Your friend Star perhaps?"

"I told you once Weasley! I will not have you befouling her name!" Draco pulled out his wand, "Serpensortia Musebu!"

A giant cobra shot out of Draco's wand and coiled itself around Ron's neck, choking him. There was sudden pandemonium. Harry lunged at Malfoy; Hermoine was trying to come up with a spell to uncoil the snake. Ginny was screaming for Harry to be careful, but Lune simply walked out of the compartment rolling her eyes. Star also rose and left the compartment only to run into a girl around her age wearing Griffyndor robes, she smiled when she caught Star's gaze.

"Pathetic aren't they?"

"Quite, but then again...isn't most of mankind?" 

Rabekuh smiled and Star giggled. She got up and walked across the small hallways to the compartment, she drew up every angry emotion she could and pulled out her wand, "Teishi!"

A blast of blue light erupted from her wand and surrounded each person in the compartment, including Draco. Star swished her wand through the air making each person face her, "Now I am tired of this! Ron, I don't know what you have against me other than being friends with Draco, but I'm no whore. Get that through your head! I'm the president of a Quidditch company who hasn't graduated from school and am ending my last year here at Hogwarts. Draco, I appreciate you standing up for me. It's very sweet, but you can't just attack every person who doesn't like me. You'll be attacking half of the people at school no doubt. Now" she un-cursed them all, "Draco get that snake off of Ron."

"No. He wants it off he can get it off his bloody self," Draco walked out of the compartment and sat down in the one opposite and struck up a new conversation with his friends.

Star sighed and looked at the Grffyndors, "Listen, I'm sorry for whatever I've done. But like it or not, Draco is my friend. He saved my life a few weeks ago and I'm very grateful for it. I would like to be your friend as well, but not if it's conditional," Star walked out of the compartment and started to go into Draco's but thought better of it and walked down the hallway until she found Rabekuh sitting in a surprisingly empty compartment by herself.

"Mind if I join you?"

Rabekuh looked up and smiled, "Not at 'tall."

"Thanks."

"Care for a game of Chess?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Rabekuh conjured up a chessboard and pieces sitting upon a stand in the middle of the compartment. Star sat down on the white side while Rabekuh started the game with black. A couple of hour's later, they were both engrossed in the same game when Draco stopped at the doorway and got a disgusted look on his face.

"Just what do you thin-"

"Shh!"

"She's a-"

"Shh!!"

"Star!!"

"Do you mind, Malfoy! We're in the middle of a match, now shush she's about to take my queen!!" Lune yelled at him not taking her eyes of the chess pieces of which Star's Knight had just impaled Rabekuh's Queen. Rabekuh groaned and took to looking at the board for a move she could make. Star glanced up at Draco for a split second before returning to the board, "You were saying Draco?"

Draco scowled, "She's a Grffyndor. What do you think you're doing with her?"

"Playing chess. It was either find something to do or spend time with you and your friends droning on about Quidditch or how to dispose of Harry Potter. And since neither sounded greatly appealing I decided to walk and I found Rabekuh. damn! You took my bishop!!"

She laughed, "Sorry."

"No you're not." Star looked at the board with great scrutiny. Draco seemed flustered, "Drone on about Quidditch? You love Quidditch you said so yourself!"

Star sighed and stood up facing Draco, "Yes Draco, I love Quidditch but I own a Quidditch company. The last thing I want to do is sit for hours and talk about Quidditch. I do it all the time. And as for Rabekuh? I don't care that she's Grffyndor. I don't have anything against Grffyndors, you do. You may be my friend Draco but I won't stand here and let you decide who I can and can't friends with."

He sighed and looked back at her. He was about to tell her that Grffyndors can't be trusted when the train gave a great lurch sending Star flying into Draco's arm who had just been thrown into a wall. Rabekuh went flying into the compartment door and got knocked unconscious. Star screamed as the back of the train seemed to fall with gravity and she with it.

Draco reached down and grabbed her hand to keep her from falling. He noticed that her scream seemed to meld together with the screams from other students on the train. He looked down the corridor and saw that many other students were falling down the corridor; it was if the back of the train had fallen off the tracks and was dragging the rest of the train with it. Draco searched for something to hold on to as he himself started to slip with the train, he grabbed hold of a doorframe of one of the compartments as it shut on his hand breaking most of the bones in his hand. He let out a loud howl of pain and he tried desperately to hold on to the door.

Star looked up towards Draco and saw three teachers climb up the corridor towards the engine room and out of the train. She tired to get a better grip on Draco's wrist as she hung in mid air. Her eyes grew wider at the sight of a student free falling down the corridor heading straight for Draco. Draco looked up at the exact moment he got hit by a Hufflepuff making his broken hand strain more to hold on. The Hufflepuff bounced off Draco and hit Star who lost her grip on Draco and fell down the corridor with the student screaming the whole way.

Draco closed his eyes in pain, when he opened them he felt the train start lifting and disappear around him. The next moment he fell to the floor with a loud thud. He looked around and tried desperately to stay conscious while dealing with the pain in his hand. When the teachers climbed back into the train, Draco couldn't be happier that Dumbledore insisted that three professors remained on the train to and from Hogwarts at all times, the teachers started pulling the students off the train starting with the students in the corridors. As he got pulled off the train he looked up and came face to face with Nymphodora Tonks, the new DADA teacher. 

"Let me see your hand Mr. Malfoy," Professor Tonks demanded kneeling down next to him.

"Why? You don't want to help me. You hate me," Draco replied trying to stand up without using his hand.

"Just where do you think you're going Mr. Malfoy?"

"To find my friend. She fell down the corridor when the train. What did happen with the train?"

Nymphodora looked toward the tracks on the bridge, or rather the bridge that was supposed to be there, "We're not sure. The middle of the bridge gave out when the train was almost across. Thankfully we were able to fly the train over to this plateau before it fell any more. We're working on getting everyone off the train."

Draco looked over at the train and saw Harry get off carrying Ginny Weasley. He ran over without getting his hand fixed. Stopping for a moment the young blonde swallowed a large lump of pride, "Potter, have you seen Star?"

Harry scowled at him, "I'm not her keeper Malfoy. Why would I know where she is?"

"No, she fell down the corridor when the train fell. I haven't seen her since she fell," Harry watched his face. Draco seemed genuinely worried. He sighed, "Really, Malfoy. I haven't seen her. All I saw was everyone fall against the back wall of our compartment and Ginny almost fell out the window."

"Fine," Draco walked off not even bothering to nurse his hand. He felt a large hand on his shoulder that turned him around, "Professors!?" Both Nymphodora Tonks and Remus Lupin (the new history of Magic/DADA teacher) were standing there in front of him as if they had been following him. Professor Lupin spoke up first, "Draco, there's something you need to see. Nobody seems to be able to identify her body. She seems to be the only one we lost on the train."

His eyes grew wider and he could feel the sadness grow in his body. He look hard at the ground as if he looked hard enough Star would be there. He followed his professors across the sea of students to a small body no more than maybe 5'3" feet long with semi-red hair. The world seemed to blur around him as Draco walked over to the body and knelt down next to her. As much as he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to turn the body so she'd face him. 

"Draco??"

'Great now I'm hearing voices-no-just hers. I only knew her for a short while-and yet I felt so close to her,' Draco thought to himself after hearing the female voice call out to him.

"Draco?"

The blonde Slytherin looked up from the body half expecting to see a ghost or some female, he gasped," S-s-t-tar!?"

She sighed with relief and looked at him, "I thought you were gone. When I couldn't find you-" 

He stood up and crossed over to her in a split second, once they got in reach Star quickly wrapped her arms around him. Draco stood there stunned for a moment then smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He turned his head to face the now three professors (Professor McGonagall had joined the other two professors), "Professors? I don't know who that is but this was the girl I was looking for."

But the three professors weren't looking at Draco and Star anymore; they were looking up in the sky at something that obviously had them scared. Draco turned his head and sagged his shoulders, there hanging almost directly above this girl no one could identify was a green skull with a serpent intertwined in it's mouth. Star turned her head to see what Draco had sagged his shoulders about; a confused look crossed her face.

"Draco? Is that…." She started but faded her question when she saw the look on everyone's faces.

"I'll tell you later, " He answered.

"Gather up the students," Professor McGonagall told the other two professors, "I'll send an owl up to the school to inform Headmaster of what has happened and to inform the ministry," she looked up at Draco, "come Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Trivius, let's go. Come on."

Draco put an arm around Star's shoulders and walked with Professor McGonagall back towards the rest of the students.


	4. Sorting and Friends

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. I do own Star and Rabekuh and Lune.

Chapter Four

Sorting and Friends

Star was very uncomfortable stranding up by the Headmaster's chair. It wasn't that she was scared of him, on the contrary Star liked Professor Dumbledore very much she just didn't like to be the only student standing up at the teachers' table. She watched as the new first years got sorted into the different houses. Draco caught her eyes and she smiled over at him, he smirked and winked at her. Tearing her gaze away from his she also found her new friend, Rabekuh. She also smiled and gave a comforting wave at her.

Dumbledore stood up at the end of the sorting and stopped Professor McGonagall from taking that hat down. "Thankfully we have only have few start of term announcements. The first, to help keep sprits up two of our previous students at Hogwarts have decided to be the school coaches for Quidditch. Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint will be filling those positions," a loud cheer rose from the students," In another effort to keep spirits up, the teachers and myself have found that you students enjoyed The Yule Ball three years ago immensely. So we have decided that we might be having a quite a few school balls this year and possibly in years to come," this announcement got a greater cheer than the one before it," Third, and I'm sure that this announcement will be very disliked, because of our diminished numbers over the past two years we will be combining houses. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Griffyndor and Slytherin. Inter-House Quidditch will still take place; nothing will change except your sleeping arrangements. And finally this year we have been grateful to gain a new student into our midst. Ms. Star Trivius is an exchange student from Salemston Institute for Aspiring Magical Beings. She is also the president of Quidditch Escapades in the United States. And as I understand it she is moving her company here to Britain," he turned towards Star," Ms. Trivius if you will please go and be sorted into your house."

Star tried to hide her nervousness as she walked around the table; she tried to hide a smile as she got numerous catcalls from the house tables. She sat down on the sorting stool as the Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

Hmmm...you're not from Hogwarts. You're not even a first year. Let me see, you've learned quite a lot so far. You have the heart of a Griffyndor, wisdom of a Ravenclaw, compassion of a Hufflepuff, and the determination of a Slytherin. You'll be particularly difficult to place. 

Star watched the students look at her as she got sorted, she really didn't care where she got sorted just as long as she could keep the friends she already made.

You've already made friends have you? Hmm...interesting...you like potions and Quidditch...better be...

"Griffyndor!"

Star small smile diminished to a horrified look. The one thing she wanted was to be with Draco the only friend she had at Hogwarts and now she was in the house that rivaled with his. She slowly got up still with horrified disbelief on her face and joined the Griffyndor table briefly catching Draco's eye. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to look at him, it was as if she did it would make it all real. Harry and his group of friends watched Star walked over to the end of the Griffyndor table and sit down. Rabekuh moved closer to her and began to whisper quietly with her. Seamus Finnigan smiled and said with sarcasm, "Bloody shame. A pretty young thing like her and we get first crack at her. Bloody shame."

Harry smirked, "I wouldn't try much Seamus. She's friends with Malfoy and he's not going to let her far from his sight."

Neville drop his fork on his plate with a clatter in surprise, "You know her Harry?"

"Well, yeah. Of course we know her," Ron answered for him, "We met her a few days ago in Diagon Alley. She came into my brothers' shop while she was waitin' fer that slimy git."

Dean Thomas leaned over into the conversation, "Yeah well, Malfoy isn't going to try much now that she's in Griffyndor now is he? That means we have free reign."

Ron laughed along with the rest of the group at Dean's apparent innuendo. Seamus nudged Dean, " Not if I get there first."

"And what's this whole thing about joining houses with Slytherin, as if double potions wasn't bad enough, now we have to share common rooms with them," Ron complained.

"Well, maybe it won't be as bad as we think. Maybe it'll finally get rid of this feud that has been going on for centuries," Hermoine stated drawing looks of disbelief from her friends, "Or not."

Dinner was finished and the students were all told to head up to bed. Harry noticed Seamus and Dean looking for someone, probably Star but he knew she was at the back of the group. Harry waited for the familiar voice that told them to follow to get to the common room but he didn't hear it coming from the direction he should have.

"Griffyndors, Slytherins, follow me."

There was a huge groan of disbelief coming form the Griffyndors as Harry yelled out," Why do we have to move down to the dungeons with the Slytherins why can't they move up with us!?"

"Because that's not what was decided Mr. Potter," the prefect for Slytherin calmly told him, "But don't worry. It won't be a total loss for you."

Grudgingly they followed down to the dungeons. Star hadn't eaten very much; she hadn't even gotten past one plate because she was in shock of what had happened. She'd done everything but told the sorting hat she wanted to be in Slytherin, what else could she have done? She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she came face to face with Draco. She promptly burst into tears. "Shh, shh. It's okay," his calm voice told her as he brought her to him and she buried into his arms.

"No it's not," she sniffled then added quietly, "I wanted to be with you."

He gave a small smirk, "Well, if you couldn't be in Slytherin I would've preferred you be in any other house but Griffyndor," which made her cry harder, "But, at least we're in the same common room. It's not like we're not going to see each other at all."

"What about all the people you introduced me to over holiday, they're all in Slytherin too?"

"Don't worry. We all know how much you wanted to be in Slytherin, we're not going to ignore you, I promise. If you want I'll even write my father and explained what's happened, I don't think he'll hate you either," he reassured her hoping his statement about his father was true. 

Smiling down at her he wrapped his arm around her and walked with her to catch up to the group of students. He now understood what the prefect had meant about it not being a total loss for the Griffyndors, to make them feel more comfortable the Headmaster had the Fat Lady portrait moved so it was the entrance to the common room, he prayed that it wasn't all red and gold inside. Then a thought hit him. If they were boarding with the Griffyndors that meant all the seventh years would be in the same dorm, which meant he'd be in the same dorm with Potter and Weasley, he scowled.

"Password?"

The Slytherin prefect smiled, "Pure Blood."

The portrait swung open. Hermoine followed her friends in and muttered, "Yeah that's an unbiased password."

Ron teased his girlfriend, "Well, you know Hermoine maybe it'll get rid of the feud that's been going on for centuries."


	5. Not Everyone Likes the New Girl

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. I do own Star and Rabekuh and Lune.

Chapter Five

Not everyone likes the new girl

Star woke the next morning and found her uniform, complete with Griffyndor embroidery on her cloak, laying out ready to be worn. She wasn't sure whether or not she was truly depressed about being in her new house. It wasn't as if the people in it were horrible, she just got along with Slytherins better. Well, she at least had one friend in her new house. Rabekuh and her seemed to get along rather well. Tying her gold and red tie she made her way down to the common room only to see Draco and her friends. Smiling she quickly start on over only to be grabbed by someone else. 

"Are you nuts?! They're Slytherins!" the girl who had grabbed her said as if it was the explanation of life. Star quirked an eyebrow, "I know. They're my friends."

"Griffyndors and Slytherins AREN'T friends," the girl said snootily but she offered a small smile, "I'm Parvati Patil."

"Star Trivius," she smiled, "Perhaps, because you have to deal with each other ALL the time now, it's time to become friends."

She left Parvati standing in shock as she sat down next to Draco, who was of course dressed in Slytherin attire, "Good morning."

He offered a huge smile, "Good morning Star. You remember Crabbe and Goyle right??"

Star smiled, "Morning Vincent, Greg."

It was long till the common room filled for the morning and many headed off for breakfast before classes started. Draco watched with surprised interest as Star stopped and talked with people, helping some first years up who had been run over by the other students, talking with some of the professors, it seemed like everyone liked her. Walking into the great hall, he turned as usual to go to his table but saw that Star was torn between having to sit with her house and wanting to sit with him. Holding back a quiet sigh, he continued in his course and sat with his friends trying to pretend that he wasn't interested at which table she choose. Rabekuh Delacour made her way behind Star is hopes to surprise, which worked of course on the red head. Turning abruptly, Star smiled seeing her new friend.

"Wha' 'ar you doing standing 'ere by yourself?" Rabekuh's comforting voice a mix of British and French came floating towards Star.

"I can't decide what table to sit at. I didn't want to sit alone. Wanna sit with me?"

Rabekuh laughed at Star's very American way of speaking, "Sure. Why not?"

Star remembered what Parvati had said to her about the houses not being friends. 'Well, maybe it's time someone did something about it,' she thought and turned to go to the Slytherin table. All eyes watched as the two Griffyndors sat down at the Slytherin table.

Classes started as usual with houses doubling up in some courses and alone in others. Sitting down in Charms, smiles crossed everyone's faces as Professor Flitwick made his way to his stack of books, "Just to make sure that you all studied over the summer, and we'll be having a start of the term test."

Hermoine glowed as usual while everyone else groaned. Harry's eye bugged out as he saw how thick the test was but started on it nonetheless. As the last person (Ron) turned in their test, Flitwick assigned partners to everyone to practice on Charms and Spells in chapter 8. Ron groaned when he saw his test paper he'd gotten less than half right and Harry only did a little better. Only Hermoine and Star hadn't gotten their papers back, but Star didn't seem to care. She was now doodling on her book but Hermoine waited impatiently.

"Only one person got the entire test right."

Hermoine sat up straighter.

"Miss Star Trivius. Congratulations."

Star offered an embarrassed smile and took her paper, slipping it into her book. Hermoine looked at her paper, she'd only gotten one wrong, but with the look on her face it would've been easy to suspect that she'd failed completely. The bell rang and Star made her way to double potions, excited to see Draco again. Harry and Ron waited for Hermoine to walk out of charms. Out she walked looking as dejected as possible, she mumbled, "Flitwick asked her to tutor the first years instead of me..."

Ron hesitantly gave her a hug, "It's okay 'Moine..it's just one test."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, "ONE TEST!!! I'VE HAD AN IMPECIBLE RECORD UNTIL NOW!!!!! I'VE ALWAYS HAD THE BEST GRADES!! AND NOW THIS AMERICAN COMES ALONG AND RUINS IT!"

Harry watched Ron's face pale and couldn't tell what was worse; Ron's reactions to the howler in their second year or Hermoine's explosion as she tromped down the hallway. It only made things worse when she saw Star talking animatedly with Mr. Filch while petting Mrs. Norris.

"Suck up," she mumbled as she walked by.

It was rather obvious as everyone began their potion projects, while even Professor Snape sat and spoke with Star and Draco, that Hermoine was the only one who didn't like the new girl.


	6. Grogginess, Kisses, and Anger

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. I do own Star and Rabekuh and Lune.

Chapter Six

Grogginess, Kisses, and Anger

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

A tousled amount of dark auburn hair was all anyone would be able to pick out in the empty common room. Star sat in a large cushy chair working on her potions homework. Trying to cover a yawn, her blurred blue eyes looked at the old grandfather clock in the corner. 'It's past 3 in the morning. no wonder I can't keep my eyes open,' she thought as she closed her book but made sure she marked her place. Stretching her small frame she got up and knelt down in front of the fire (which threatened to die any moment) in an attempt to warm herself. Standing once more, Star sluggishly gathered up her Potion Essay (Explain the effects and uses of Hellbore) and decided it was time to head up to her dorm and at least try to get a little sleep before classes in the morning. The fireplace had other intentions, as the red-head turned back towards the stairway all of the papers and books she held in her hands suddenly flew up in the air at the shock of seeing a head in the fireplace.

"Ah, nice to see at least someone is up," it took Star a moment to recognize the owner of the familiar drawling voice. 

"M-Mr. M-Malfoy?" she asked timidly thinking maybe her brain was so foggy from being tired she was just seeing things.

"Good evening, Ms. Trivius. Would you happen to know if my son is about?"

"I think he's up in his dorm sleeping, Mr. Malfoy. It's past three in the morning."

"And yet you're still awake?"

"Potions homework. I forgot about it."

"Would you go up and get my son?"

Star hesitated, girls weren't allowed in the boys' dormitory, "..."

"It will only be for a second."

"Alright...I guess there's no harm in that," she replied with a tired, but bright smile.

Setting her things down she made her way up to the seventh years' boys' dorms. Slowly opening the heavy wooden door, her eyes smiled slightly at the very mismatched room. Posters of various Quidditch teams and muggle sports teams hung everywhere amidst the colors of Slytherin and Griffyndor. Trying to be quieter than she ever had before, the Griffyndor stealthy made her way through the dorm looking in each bed to see where Draco's was. Only when she saw a tousled amount of pure blonde hair did she know she had found the right bed. Kneeling on the side Draco's handsome features faced, her small hand rested on his strong arms and shook him slightly, her voice barely rising over a whisper, "Draco..."

All she received was a mumble of some sort without him moving an inch. Scowling slightly, she tightened her grip on his arm and shook him again whispering his name a little louder. Once again all she received was an incoherent mumble. This invoked a growl from her; not being a patient person Star stood grabbed the bedding, sheets and all and pulled as hard as she could. The muffled crash of the blonde Malfoy was her reward.

"Oof!...what the-?!"

Star stood back and watched while holding back her laughter as he tried to untangle himself from the twisted bedding. When he finally stood, she took in his ruffled appearance. The mighty Draco Malfoy stood there in dark green pajama bottoms and nothing else, a soft blush crept up her cheeks, she didn't even notice the look of anger soften when he saw who had awoken him.

"Did you need something, Star? Or was yanking me out of bed in the middle of the night your subtle way of displaying humor?" His grogginess mixed with the sudden adrenaline was rather funny to Star.

"Neither. I was told to come up ad get you. Your father is waiting for you in the fireplace."

"The fireplace??" Star couldn't decide what was funnier; the look of dawning comprehension or the groggy barely awake look on Draco's face.

A soft smile graced his sensual lips, "Thanks, Star." Planting a quick, chaste kiss on her cheek he made his way downstairs.

He didn't notice the pleasantly shocked look on Star's face as her fingertips lightly touched the spot on her cheek where his lips had rested briefly. Quickly regaining her sense, although she couldn't get rid of the small grin on her face, she followed him down intending to grab her potions homework. She wasn't prepared for the thundering voice yelling downstairs that stopped her on the bottom steps.

"You idiotic-pathetic excuse for a son!"

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

HA: gasps What int he world could Draco's father be so angry about?! Guess you'll have to wait and find out eh?


	7. I'll Explain Everything

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. I do own Star and Rabekuh and Lune.

Chapter Seven

I'll Explain Everything

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Liquid crystals filled up Star's blue eyes as she listened to Draco's chastizment. How could anyone be so cruel to their own child? A strange roaring filled her ears, her anger was at it's highest peak...a dangerous place for Star to be. All she could make out was Draco hadn't fulfilled a promise to someone of importance and his father was paying for it until Draco did whatever needed to be done. Only when the younger Malfoy cried out in pain did she move from her hiding spot on the stairway to his side. She caught him right before he fell over in pain. The sudden silence told her Mr.Malfoy was no longer in the fireplace.

Draco's angry, ice cold eyes locked with her's, "What're you doing here?"

"......I was worried about you," her quiet answer shocked him but his face remained impassive.

"Don't." That was his only reply as he removed his large frame off the floor and out of her small embrace.

He barely noticed her smaller frame standing behind him while he moved away from her ready to go back to bed. Star stood there confused with herself; all she wanted to do was cry for him, for what happened to him. Which only infuriated her more; she wasn't one of these girls that couldn't tie their shoes with some hunk of man offering their help. If he didn't want her to worry about him she wouldn't. It was as simple as that...but her heart told her different. Almost involuntarily she found herself reaching for him as he made his way up the steps, her voice hinting to a pleading sound, "....Draco?"

"...What?" He had stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of her quiet voice but he made no movements to face her. He already felt humiliated at her hearing him being yelled at and attacked by his own father...he didn't want her pity too. Her soft footfalls informed him she was walking towards him, but he kept his control and didn't face her. He did, however, find himself falling face first on to the stair well. Draco made no attempt to hide the anger from his eyes as he regained his footing and faced her.

"It's what friends do, Draco. They worry about each other. Just like I worry about you. So deal with it," Star had meant to make her voice sound with reprimand, but her statement came out quieter and more pleading that she had wanted. With her books in hand once more, she turned and forced herself to keep walking to her dorm, it was difficult when all she wanted to do was hug him, to show him someone cared. Ice blue eyes watched her ascent up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Slowly he made his way to his bed seeking the refuge to hide under the quilt. He could've handled it if it had been anyone but her. If anyone but her had seen or heard what had happened...he could've handled it.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

**FLASHBACK** _You idiotic-pathetic excuse for a son!!_

"But father-"

"Did you even realize how long it's been since he'd given his command?!"

"Yes! But-"

"No excuses! You're mother and I are the ones suffering for you incompetance!"

Draco's eyes widened at the thought of his mother suffering because of him, "I haven't had the-"

Mr. Malfoy's rage grew with each time his son tried to defend himself, "You told me you wanted to follow in my footsteps, that you wanted to be just like me; his lordship is ready to take you up on that, he wants you to stand besdies me as his second-in-command....and....you-can't-do-the-simplest-of-tasks-for-him...."each word was spoken through clenched teeth. Draco had always had a sense of fear instilled into of his father...but this went beyond anything he had ever feared, "You finish your task....you've been granted until the Yuletide holidays to fulfill your order."

Draco looked down mometarily murmuring a yes beneath his breath; he realized he shoudln't have looked down. His father had brought out his wand and said some of the few words Draco had both become familiar with and feared. Doubling over in pain, the Crutacius curse echoed in his mind, over and over until it seemed to take over.

**END FLASHBACK** ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Star pushed her potatoes around on her plate her mind clearly occupied. Her raven haired friend looked at her with a slight touch of worry. She'd been like this for two weeks now; even the promised trip to Hogsmeade hadn't cheered her up. Rabekuh was determined to either find out what was bothering her or to cheer her friend up somehow.

"Sta'hr?"

Sky blue met sea gren when Star blinked and focused in on her friend, "Sorry Rabekuh, did you say something?"

"Oui, of course I did. I wanted to kno' if you 'ad decided whether or not to come to 'Ogsmeade with me?"

"Oh....um..." Star's thoughts strayed. Draco still hadn't talked to her since that night, he would obviously be going to Hogsmeade to get his mind off of school and other things. She didn't want to intrude.

"Sta'hr?"

"No, Rabekuh...I don't think so. I have to...." she tried to think of a good excuse, "I have to....work on my potions project....It's due soon."

".....Our projec's ar' not due for fou' weeks, Sta'hr."

A tinge of color swept into her cheeks at being caught, stupidly, she decided to run with it, "So? That's still...it's still soon."

"Your project 'as to steep for two of those weeks."

Sighing knowing she was caught with no way out, Star kept her gaze rivited on her plate, "Yes, I'll go."

"Wonderful! If I don' see you before then, I'll meet you in the Great 'All."

Star couldn't to stop a small smile from gracing her sorrowed face as Rabekuh ran to get to class. Unfortunately, she wasn't as enthused as Rabkeuh and made her way leisurely through the halls to class not caring if she was late.

_You idiotic-pathetic excuse for a son!!_

Why wouldn't Draco talk to her? Was he so angry with her for finding out that he no longer wnated to be around her? Or did he feel humiliate that she had found out? Maybe it wasn't about her at all....she didn't know. She just wanted him to talk to her.

"Ms.Trivius?"

Star whirled around hoping beyond hope that is was Draco (she didn't notice that her name had been formalized and the person had a much harsher voice), "P-p-proffesor McGonagall...."

"Is there a reason you're wandering the hallways?"

She suddeny realized she was on the other side of the school from her first class; her shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry, Professor...I guess I got lost. I haven't been feeling well and sort of dazed while I was walking."

Eyein the student carefully, compassion filled Minerva for the girl, but she kept her face impassive. She couldn't let her like for this girl ruin her standing reputation at the school, "Alright then. Go ahead and get to class."

"Yes, ma'am." Star hurried off in the opposite direction trying to get as quickly as possible to Care of Magical Creatures. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat when she realized Griffyndor was doubling with Slytherins today. Standing at the back of the group with Vincent and Greg was Draco. She tried to move slowly as to catch his eye, but to seemingly no avail as he didn't budge from his conversation.

"Ah, so ye decided to com' after all Sta'?"

Draco's head shot up at the mention of her name, he watched a sheepish smile cross her lip as she looked up at Hagrid, "Yes....I'm sorry I'm late. I wasn't feeling well."

"Tha's alright. I'm sure on' o' the others will let you borrow the beginnings of their no'ts."

She wasn't feeling well? Concern crossed the young blonde's face. What was wrong? Was she sick? He certainly wouldn't know, he'd been very rude to her the past few weeks and she'd politely taken all his nasty comments and kept her space. Shushing his two friends, informing them they'd finish their conversation later, Draco casually made his way next to Star and sat down. Shocked expressions wacthed the Slytherin sit next to the Griffyndor at the front of the class.

Star kept her face solemn and didn't face him. But she felt her heart wrench painfully, so painfully Rabekuh jumped as if being scorched by her Star's pain. Draco leaned over ever so slowly, his cheek brushing against her hair. Tears threatened to form in her eyes while a blush crept up her throat. Her heart stopped momentarily when he whispered next to her ear, "I want to talk to you at Hogsmeade tonight. I'll explain everything. Meet me at The Hog's Head at 6 all right?"

All she could do was manage a nod.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

HA: How rude of Draco to treat her that way!! Hmm..I wonder why Rabkeuh can feel Star's emotions so strongly? Or better yet I wonder why Star's emotions are broadcasted so strongly?? And what is it Draco has to explain?? 


	8. Leave Me Alone

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. I do own Star and Rabekuh and Lune.

Chapter Eight

Leave Me Alone

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Star raced hurriedly down the steps to the frong entrance trying to throw on her green cloak as she went to meet Rabekuh. She had been runing late to meet her friend to go to Hogsmeade. Throwing up her hood she smiled and ignored Rabekuh's annoyed look as they both ran to ctach up with the group that had already left. Since classes had gotten out early for the trip to Hogsmeade, most studetns had spent the time finishing homework so they could enjoy the entirety of the weekend. Since Rabekuh had had less hoeowrk than Star, being the smarter of the two and doing it on time, the American had sat and listened to her friend tell her about Fred Weasley. It was obvious after the first two hours of information, they they were a couple, a very serious couple.

Tightening their cloaks around them from the biting cold, Star realized her stomach was clenched in anticipation to talk to Draco again. What did he need to tell her? Blinking against the sting of the the harsh winds, Star hurriedly followed Rabekuh into Weasley Wizard Wheezes; where Star stopped in confusion. The man she saw was George Weasley, the same man she had met in Diagon Alley in London. So then why was Rabekuh greeting this man with a chaste kiss that held a promise of more.

As if hearing her thoughts, the french Griffyndor turned towards her friend and smiled, pronouncing the name carefully, "This is Fred Weasley, Sta'hr. Georg' Weasley's twin brother."

Comprehension dawned as well as self inflicted stupidity. Star held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Fred."

"Aha, you're from the states! You must be the exchange student I keep hearing so much about," he laughed and shook her hand, " It's nice to finally put a face with a name."

Star watched as Fred's eyes twinkled when he laughed and how he looked at her friend. He was good for Rabekuh, she could tell. Rabekuh seemed to care about him just as much as Fred did for her. She suddenly felt the compulsion to tleave them alone for a bit, her blue eyes settled into a gaze with Rabekuh's sea green ones. Turning away, Star suddenly realized why she and Rabekuh had become such quick friends and become so close. Rabekuh was a strong empathic, and with Star's strong emotional aura it only made sense that the two would be such good friends. Looking at the clock, she decided it might be time to head towards the pub she was meeting Draco at. Traveling alone down the main street she kept her face well hidden in her hood, not only to kepe the cold away, but she had a feeling she wouln't want to be recognized.

Passing Gladrags she turned right down an alley that reminded her very much of Knockturn Alley in London. It seemed to get dark magically simply with the unwanted presence. Her heart dropped when she saw the pub at the end of the street, but she soldiered on in the cold trying to block the discomfort of hearing cat calls coming her way and shuffling footsteps of wizards tryig to ctach up with her. Her smal hand landed on the wooden door handle and pushed as if trying to get away from the fear that had build inside of her. Closing the door behind her she leaned on it momentarily for support. Thankful her hood was still hiding most of her face she looked around the pub for Draco, or Greg, somoene she recognized. Her eyes locked with a vieled witch smoking a smelley pipe in the back corner, averting her gaze slightly she noticed his gaze followed her without flinching as she walked to the opposite side of the room.

A hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed her, clamping over her mouth dragging her into the shadows. Star's eyes windened in shcok and fear as she struggled to get away realizing she couldn't reah her wand.

"Be quiet and you won't get hurt."

A familair deep voice floated past her ears calming her instantly, "Just listen okay Star. Or I'll wipe your memories, I don't want to but I will. My father is not a man you want to cross, helping me or becoming this close to me is dangerous for you. I have to-.....I have to fulfill a promise to a very evil man, and I don't want you involved. Please just-" his voce cracked with some kind of emotion, an emotion that gave hope to Star.

She turned her small frame to face him, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, "I told you one already, Draco. You have to deal with my worrying about you and with my determination to help you when I can. That's what happens when people care about each other."

The palm of his hand connected with her cheek leaving a harsh stinging sensation; but she merely turned her face to look at him again. He wanted her to hate him, needed her to hate him just like everyone else. But she knew she couldn't. She'd never hate him, no matter what he did to her.

"Do what you have to do Draco....I'm not going to do what you want."

This time he backhanded her but with not as much force, but it was the hand he wore his ring with the Malfoy crest on it. Star was certain her cheek would bruise with that, but shemade no attempt to stop him. Looking up proved he had tears forming in his gray eyes.

"Stay away from me, Star. You have no idea what I'm capable of," he growled trying his best to sound menacing but it came out very dejected. His heart screaming at him not to push her away. When he looked at her once more he saw the look of adoration in her eyes. How could she care abot him with what he was doing to her? Purposely pushing her away he ranout of the pub into the cold, leaving her to fall on the floor. Her head hit the corner of a table causing her hair to tumble out of its confining hood and knocking her out cold.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

HA: How rude! Whatever is going on Draco's mind is concerning Star most gravely! Do you love me or hate me? LOL. R/R!! 


	9. Can It Work?

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. I do own Star and Rabekuh and Lune. 

Chapter Nine 

Can It Work? 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

Blonde hair swished back and forth as it's owner paced back and forth in his dorm. How could he have been so cruel to her? And then to find out she went to the infirmiry to have Madam Pomfrey wake her up from a concussion?!...the concussion he caused. Draco clenched his jaw. She should've listened! She shoudl've just done what he wanted her to do and leave him alone! Grey eyes look outside into the dark, rain-filled clouds. If he believed that, why did his heart jump when she looked at him, as if only for him? Why did he feel weighed down with unimaginable guilt because he had struck her? Why did he love her? 

Draco blinked innocently a few times seeing his reflection in the window...wait...he **_loved_** her? 

Star laughed at her friend yelling and screaming at everyone who came near her in the common room. Rabekuh had woken up to find herself to be color charmed. The raven-haired Griffyndor had prided herself in the silver streaks that combed through her hair, that were only visible when the light hit her hair just right. Since both she and Star had wanted to be in Slytherin, Rabekuh had walked with pride showing off her "slytherin" hair color. But when she woke this morning, she found her streaks much brighter and noticable....and gold. Her brilliant silver streaks, her only relation to Slytherin House had been replaced by a bright gold, clearly Griffyndor colors. Since no one had a clue of who had done it, Rabkeuh had decided to yell at everyone in hopes to get to the one who had inflicted the horrible colors on her. 

"Rabekuh! Calm down! It's not the end of the world!" Star tried to yell at her friend while laughing...it didn't had the intended effect. 

"You're laughin' at me! You insolant! You ar' _supposed_ to be my friend!" 

"I **am** your friend, you brooding witch!" Star managed to calm down her laughing but the grin was still there, "I'll go look for the counter charm while you go to your meeting with Professor McGonagall. Unless I see you in the liabrary afterwards, I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch." 

Before Rabekuh could argue, Star was out the of the common room and racing forth liabrary. Laughing quietly, the red head twirled a tendril of her silky hair around her finger while looking in the Charms section of the liabrary. She visibly winced as she accidently brushed the bruise on her cheek. Surprisingly enough she smiled, she had made Draco realize he couldn't get rid of her by trying to get her to hate him. Air flew out of her lungs when she felt a pair of extrememly strong arms wrap around her waist from behind forcing her to drop the book she held. 

The stranger turned her around forcibly and pressed his lips to hers, starting a harsh and passionate dance between the two. The man's tongue traced Star's lips only to dart inside and battle with her tongue gaianing her acceptance. Star's hands managed to break free and her fingers found themselves wrapping and weaving through thick shoulder-length hair, her eyes opened dreamily to his blonde hair. 

".....Draco...." she murmued softly against his lips, when the kiss deepened dramatically answered what she already knew. 

His voice broke when he broke away from her calming the electricity the crackled between them, "I'm _so_ sorry." He wrapped his powerful Quidditch honed body around her's in a tight embrace filled with emotion. 

"Sshh. There's nothing to apologize for, Draco." 

"Yes there is. Look what I did to you...." he strong hand brushed her bruises making her wince in pain, "Can this even work between us...?" 

"It **_'ad_** better, Malfoy." 

The couple turned to see Rabekuh Delacour standing at the front of the corridor to the Charms section. Her smirk told Star she'd felt all the conflicting emotions coming from Star beating through the castle and had come to her aid. A soft blush became visible on Star's cheeks even though they all stood in a darkened area in the Liabrary. 

"Did you even find the Counter C'arm?" 

Star smiled and tried to get out of Draco's arms, who only tightened them around her more. Mock-rolling her eyes, Rabekuh picked up the fallen book and handed it to Star who quickly turned to her last page, "Hmm...let's see.....Oh let's try this one." 

"Wait!...._Try_?" Sea Green turned a panicked ocean blue. 

Star tried reaching for her wand, "Draco..I can't get to my wand with you holding me like this." 

"That's your problem, not mine," he countered with a mischevious grin. 

Trying to scowl, and failing miserably, she reached into his pockets, gaining a shocked look from him at where her hand went, and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at Rabekuh she said clearly and proudly, "Abekobe." 

While unsure, her fellow griffyndor didn't flinch a muscle as she was enveloped in a dark blue light. As it faded, Star watched hopefully and laughed when she saw that her friends hair was once again black. 

"Come on, see if my 'air is silver again." 

"Lumos" 

The gift of light assured Rabekuh that her silver streaks were indeed back. Grabbing the two entangled love birds she raced them out of the Liabrary, "You, Draco, 're supposed to be at the "Quidditch pitch. And we, Sta'hr, are supposed to be in the stands." 

Draco stole his girl away from Rabekuh briefly to steal another heartstopping kiss, "Cheer for me." 

Smiling brightly she watched him run knowing he was late for the match and only she heard her whisper, "....always." 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

HA: Aiya! Am I a hopeless romantic or what? swoons for Draco Okay! The two are now together...but at a school where Griffyndors and Slytherins oppose each other, will they stay together? What about Draco's mission? Rabekuh's empathic abilities? We shall wait and see! 

HA: Hey everyone...my compouter crashed so it's gonna be just a few more days before I can upload but I shall have at least two new chapters for you in a few days, including Christmas and ANOTHER Dark revel!


	10. Quidditch and Midnight

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. If I did I wouldn't be posting here. I do own Star and Rabekuh and Lune. 

Chapter Ten 

Quidditch and Midnight 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

A broad smile crossed the blonde's face as he raced across the Quidditch pitch seeking the golden snitch. Robes of blue and green fluttered in the wind during the games as Ravenclaw and Slytherin had at each other both teams needing possession of the Quaffle. Gryffindor had cancelled their matched for the beginning of the year and Ravenclaw has taken their place; while Draco had been looking forward to beating Potter in the glorious race for the snitch, his elated mood couldn't be damped by the no-show team. He couldn't remember a time he had been happier, he had the girl of his dreams and she was in the stands somewhere cheering him on. He'd never had someone cheer for him. 

"The score's now 80-100 in favor if Ravenclaw!" 

"Oh! Now that's a dirty trick by Slytherin beaters!" 

Dipping and plunging away from the bludgers, the blonde was surprised to see both Star and Rabekuh in the Slytherin stands waving and yelling like the rest of them. Offering a disarming smile (which he was happy to see made Star blush), his bluish-gray eyes got sight of fluttering gold near the rafters of the stands. Apparently the new Ravenclaw seeker had seen it too as both locked gazes with each other daring the other to make the first move. 

"I've never seen such behavior from Ravenclaw! Looks like their going to mutiny their captain!" 

"Slytherin scores! 90-100!" 

Draco smirked floating nonchalantly in the air very relaxed. He planned to make a spectacular save for Star to see and wasn't going to let some 4th year ruin it for him. Exactly as he planned the Ravenclaw made the stupid mistake of plunging for the snitch, smiling he watched for a moment while everyone in the stands was shouting for him to dive. Waiting only mere moments he himself went into a spectacular dive, but unlike the other seeker he knew the snitch would move. Tucking and rolling away from his present course, he flew upside down relying completely on his legs to hold him while he reached for the snitch that was zooming underneath him. 

Something hit his broom. Draco could feel himself slipping from the broom and he was dangerously high from the ground. Thrusting himself forward he closed his fist tightly around the fluttering ball just as his broom slid from his grasp. 

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! 150 points to Slytherin who win the game…Oh! Somebody better catch him!" 

Draco had tucked himself into a fetal position waiting for the fatal whack into the ground. Suddenly his body was once again upside down and hanging from one foot, daring to spare a glance upward he caught sight of his best friend, Blaise Zabini grinning at him from above while holding the Quaffle in the other hand, "Need a lift?" 

Heaving a forced but relieved laugh, he nodded and somehow managed to lift himself behind Zabini as rode the broomstick safely to the ground. At which time he was promptly slugged in the chest, "Ow!" 

Looking down, he came face to face with a worried Star, "Don't you ever do that again, Draco Malfoy!" 

"I'll do my best, it wasn't something I planned, love," Draco gave a small smile and hugged her shaking body, "You worry to much." 

"Oh so when you're plummeting from a 100 feet to the ground I shouldn't worry? I'll make a mental note." He loved the sarcasm in her voice. He found it a rather endearing quality. 

Laughing quietly he watched as the rest f team headed for the locker room, "Meet me outside the locker room, okay?" 

Receiving a peck on the cheek, Star nodded and walked with Rabekuh outside the pitch only to be halted by hearing her name called, "Star!" 

Turning around her heart dropped seeing Mr. Malfoy and some of his friend coming to her. Swallowing hard she made sure Rabekuh didn't stay around and reluctantly made her way to the fair-haired man. Placing her hand into Mr. Malfoy's outstretched one she forced herself not to cringe when he kissed it, "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Trivius." 

"Likewise, Mr. Malfoy. Hello, Mr. Lestrange, it's nice to see you again as well," she said politely and nonchalantly took her hand back. 

"Have you decided if you're coming, my dear?" 

Her gaze turned back to the captivating eyes of the elder Malfoy after receiving a nod from Mr. Lestrange, "Coming?" 

Lucius Malfoy straightened his cape, "To the manor, over the holidays?" 

"Oh…um…" she hesitated momentarily, "Yes, I can come…I suppose it's better than staying here by myself." 

"From your confusion I'm assuming Draco-…. and here he comes now," Star winced at the slightly evil smirked on the man's face. She turned and offered a helpless look to Draco who made his way quickly to her side his hand weaving around her arm. 

"I didn't know you were here, father. I would've made arrangements to come to visit with you," Draco's words were strangely formal, no doubt his pride still bruised from their encounter only weeks ago. 

"Your mother thought it would be a nice surprise for you if I came to visit. Ms. Trivius has agreed to come to the manor over the holidays, strangely enough she didn't know about it beforehand." 

"I hadn't had the time or the right place to request her presence I was planning on speaking to her about it this evening." Draco didn't seem happy about her agreeing to visit; in fact his face had gone pale and his breathing rapid with discontent and fright. 

His father glared purposefully at him, "You have other tasks this evening." 

Draco's shoulders dropped but barely noticeable, "Yes, father. I'll take care of that straight away." 

"Well, an incredible feat you accomplished on the Quidditch pitch today, I'm proud of you. Unfortunately, Radolphus and I must be going. We'll see you two in a few weeks," bowing slightly both former Slytherins turned and walked away towards the carriages where the thestrals stood waiting. Turning and walking with him, Star thought it best not to say anything and let Draco sort out whatever it was he was thinking. Silence enveloped the couple as they reached the dungeons, but upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Draco didn't give the password as normal but just stood there in his own world. 

"Leuca Coimas," Star's voice echoed to the Lady's ears and she opened up with a sniff of prejudice to the "traitorous" Gryffindor as the portrait had taken to calling Star. 

Inside await a fabulous party thrown by the Slytherins for their victory against Ravenclaw. It seemed the Gryffindors (with the exception of Rabekuh) had taken to their dorms. Green and silver banners were strung everywhere and piles of food nicked from the kitchens sat around on tables in the common room; many students were jabbering loudly and eating. Blaise had let his fan club wrap a Slytherin banner around him like a royal robe, anyone could tell he was having a great deal of fun with the twittering girls who were much younger than him. 

Taking his hand in hers, Star led the victorious seeker into the common room, which quickly erupted, with cheers in Draco's direction. At the shouts, Draco was quickly brought back to the present and grinned at the attention. Turning he realized Star had stuck with him the entire way from the pitch to the common room without him speaking to her once. Gently kissing her in front of everyone (earning many cheers and whistles), he dragged her into the party with him. 

Rabekuh quickly grabbed her away as Draco was dragged off by Blaise to the cooing girls. Sensing her need to talk, the silver streaked Gryffindor took her friend into the corner and let Star tell her about her encounter with Mr. Malfoy, cleverly leaving out the fact about Draco's punishment only weeks earlier. 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

Green eyes shot open at the sudden creaking in the dormitory. Running a hand through his unruly chocolate colored hair he looked around hoping to find the cause of it. Fortunately, his study of the room proved that everyone (Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Zabini, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville) was asleep in their beds; lights snores were the only noise in the room. Shivering slightly, Harry pulled the covers up around him and quickly fell back asleep in his four-poster bed. He didn't notice the shadow running out of the dorm. 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

Many chiming clocks struck exactly midnight in Dumbledore's office. The sleeping portraits snored on paying no attention to the noise that covered up the creaking of the door. The headmaster himself turned in his bed, facing away from the door, his long beard rolled up under his chin to prevent pulling turning the night. A tall, muscular shadow crept along the office twisting and turning to avoid the collection of miscellaneous contraptions and clicked and whirred, smoked and fizzled. The shadow loomed over the headmaster for a moment before disappearing as the old man opened his eyes being startled awake. Looking around his gaze proved nothing was amiss and he curled up back in his bed stuffing his obscenely long beard under his chin. A satisfied smile curled on the stranger's lip as he and his shadowed disappeared from the office. 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

HA: Leuca Coimas means "snake life". I needed a new password. What is Draco's mysterious task? And who has the ability to sneak into the Headmaster's office/room without being noticed? A teacher perhaps? Death Eater? We shall see soon enough. 

Sorry it took so long for me to post. And yes I know I promised two chapters but I dun have time to post the other one. Hopefully I'll post it tomorrow.


	11. Winter Revelations

**Disclaimer: read previous chapters.**

Chapter Eleven

Winter Revelations 

A lone quill in the middle of commotion scratched against parchment, scribbling furiously about the Vampire Hunts before hunting Vampires had been outlawed by the British Ministry of Magic. A small, innocent yawn escaped the writer as she spared a glance towards the rest of the occupants in the common room who all suddenly lit up with joy and ran out of the common room leaving Star in complete silence. Shrugging sadly she turned back to her essay, which depressed her even more because she still had to finish her potions project that evening and write a page of parchment's worth of information on her potion. 

She gasped when a cloth came around her eyes to blind her, "Shhh, it's just me." 

"Draco Malfoy just what do you think you're doing?" she asked hoping she sounded more reprimanding then tired. 

He laughed at her attempt to pull the blindfold from her eyes as he tied it snugly, "I, my dear, am taking you somewhere for a surprise and away from your work for a bit." 

"No! You can't! I have so much work to do, Draco. If I don't get it don-" Her whining was silenced by a long, drugging kiss from the blonde. She lost in the end, as she was so susceptible to his charms and kisses. Star tried desperately to keep her sense of direction as her captor led her dizzily through the school; a long creaking noise and a sudden blast of frosty air told her they were outside. But she didn't hear the shouts from other students she expected, so she wondered where they were outside. 

"Can I open my eyes now??" 

"Not yet…just a bit more. Oh wait how inconsiderate of me!" 

Star stopped shivering when she felt the warmth of his cloak enfold her, she whispered quietly, "You didn't have to do that." 

His response was merely to plant feathery kisses along her neck taking pleasure in the soft noises of delight he was eliciting from her. He watched her soft mouth; fascinated when she pouted when he stopped his assault. Taking her hand once more in his the young Slytherin led her towards the hill overlooking the lake. He didn't notice a pair of emerald eyes watching him intently through the glass. Harry watched with every bit of curiosity, the couple that made there way through the falling of the first snow. He didn't understand anything it seemed anymore. Draco was evil; everyone knew that, it was an accepted fact around the school. And yet one of the nicest, everything but evil, girls was madly in love with him doing whatever it was he wished. Draco had always done everything he could, this year included, to torment Harry and his friends. It was strange to see him so carefree with a girl. Especially a girl, since his 5th year Draco had been well known as a man who didn't care who he slept with as long as she was wearing a skirt and was relatively pretty. Harry knew it was a great disappointment to many of the 7th year students throughout the school that Star has ultimately fallen for Draco, but she seemed happy. Sighing he turned back to Ron and Hermoine, who to his disgust, he found them snogging on the bed…. his bed no less. 

"Come find me when you two are finished," he murmured leaving the room. It was time for him to see the real Draco Malfoy. 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

A soft gasp escaped Star's lips as she beheld the sight in front of her. In the short time since she had left her homework, the mountains surrounding the castle were topped off with the purest snow she had ever scene. And the snow flakes simply continued to fall around them, looking back proved that Draco had used a heating charm to blast through the snow so she wouldn't figure out that it was snowing. The lake was slightly iced over and the cascading snow made everything look blurry with an eerie, fantasy like quality. 

"It beautiful…. the first snow, that's my surprise isn't it?" she smiled at his thoughtfulness. 

"Part of it, yes." 

She turned and faced him, looking at him. She would never tire of looking at his gorgeous face, he'd grown up far to fast in his family and it showed on his stone-carved face. His gray-blue eyes met hers, "And no I'm not going to tell you what the rest of the surprise is. You'll just have to wait until we leave for the holidays." 

Her sound of dislike for his revelation was quieted by a quick, chaste, but loving kiss. Draco backed away warily as he broke the kiss seeing her look of "wide-eyed" innocence. While he always loved her smile, and always became quickly entranced by the way her eyes dance when she was happy…. such a beautiful pair of windows, bright blue eyes that danced with happiness, her eyes held such strength and beauty and love…love only for him…. and cold, wet…. **cold**? **wet**? 

Draco blinked rapidly and found himself looking up at the woman who held his heart. Apparently, in his entrancement, Star had tripped him sending him into a bank of snow. She'd always have the advantage over him; he'd always drown in her eyes allowing her to have her way with him. Smiling mischievously, he launched himself at Star tackling her into the snow pinning her to the ground. Laughter erupted from the both of them, Draco broke the eye contact momentarily only to look up and see Potter. Almost by instinct, anger welled up inside him but instead of the hateful reaction he expected, Potter just stood there watching intently as if reading the event he saw taking place. For the first time since their very first meeting in Diagon Alley, Harry Potter truly smiled at Draco…in friendship. Draco watched him curiously before hesitantly returning the gesture. 

"You decide to be friends with him now?" 

Looking down told him Star had witnessed the passing of anger between the two men, "Perhaps…I don't know." 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

"Please bring up one vial of your project with the parchment containing the properties, uses, and instructions for your potions." 

Star smiled as Rabekuh silently slid in front of her holding her vial precariously. It had been the object of many discussions to what potion Rabekuh had chosen to do. She had kept it very secret. Proudly the silver-streaked Gryffindor handed her project to Professor Snape, who in turn glanced at the vial briefly before doing a double take at the vial, "Is this what I think it is, Ms. Delacour?" 

"Yes, Professor Snape. With all the trimmings," Rabekuh smiled one of her secretive smiles again and winked at Star as she glided back to her seat taking the gazes of many male students along with her. It took a few moments for Professor Snape to realize that there were still students waiting in line to hand in their projects. Blinking once or twice he resumed his "teacher mode" and took the remaining projects, but his attention was riveted on the parchment that Rabekuh had handed in with her vial, he stared at it in almost disbelief. 

Walking out of the classroom, Star ran to catch up with Rabekuh, "What was that all about??" 

" 'e's probably jus' surprised abou' my projec'." 

"Which was?" 

"A Metamorphosis Potion." 

Star stopped dead in her tracks and stared, "A Meta-…..," she whistled low, "I can't even do that one…How'd you mange that?" 

" Veree meticulously. 'Ow abou' yours?" 

"A level 12 Strengthening Potion." 

" Veree complicated." 

"Yeah, but yours…wow." 

"Why, Thank you veree much, Sta'hr. Now, come. We've got to go get ready for the ball tonight." 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

Draco paced nervously in the common room his black velvet dress robes fluttering behind him tracing his footsteps. Crabbe and Goyle had already left, but Blaise and his date stood waiting with Draco, though they were sitting on one of the plush green couches by the fireplace. The door to the girls' dorm opened and a girl walked down her robes obviously charmed with a Changeling Charm as they changed colors fluidly as she walked. Draco faced her automatically his heart dropping slightly. 

"Good evening, Draco." 

"Evening Rabekuh…um…is Star coming down soon?" 

Rabekuh smiled and Draco suddenly realized what was different about her. Her normally exquisite black hair with the brilliant silver streaks was gone; her long hair was now a cream color with fiery red and ice blue streaks through out it and it was done up in an intricate obi bun. He had to admit she looked beautiful with the new look, realizing she must have done it with the rest of her potions project. 

"She'll be down in jus' a momen'. Sta'hr is trying to decide what to change," offering a comforting smile she quickly left the common room in hopes to meet her beau. 

Watching her leave, the young Malfoy took up his memorized path around the common room floor. Soft footfalls came not five minutes later descending down the stone staircase to the girls' dorm. Looking up his pale eyes took in the radiant sight before him. In long robes of a striking forest green that accented her golden-red hair that flowed down around her shoulders perfectly. Her small feet were clad in black, spiked heels that and had straps that wound up her calves. He couldn't decide whether sexy or stunning described her better. Her usual but enticing smile of innocence played across her face when she saw Draco's reaction to her. Star had wanted to look perfect for him and had obviously succeeded. Placing her small hand in his larger one, she watched his eyes take in every detail and trying to figure out what was different. 

"Are you two ready now?" Draco heard Blaise's impatient voice sound from behind him. He bowed dramatically and wound Star's hand through his arm together the four walked down to the Great Hall. As the music reached their ears, Draco really didn't care about eating at the moment. Instead he moved fluidly with Star to the dance floor, and with a flourish spun her into his arms and they glided across the floor, in-between other couples, in perfect harmony with the music. 

"There's something different…I know there is. But I just can't place it," he whispered his voice taking on a husky quality. 

Star blushed with no apparent reason except for the way he spoke to her, "My only hint is that it's one of your favorite features." 

He automatically looked into her ocean blue eyes…except they weren't ocean blue anymore. Much like the Changeling Charm Rabekuh had put on her robes (which were now a lucid, fiery red), Star's subtle but powerful change had been to have her eyes flow through every color under the sun. A pair of lavender eyes looked back at him as they fluidly changed to a deep amethyst on their color bound journey. Draco smiled, whiled he loved the change, he would be glad when she decided to change them back to the comforting blue he was always entranced by. She would have to wait until more of the potion could be made but he didn't care. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Very much…but I have to admit, I miss the blue…I could drown in those blue eyes forever and never care." 

His words caused her to smile and her love for him to radiate from her. Rabekuh looked up from dancing with Fred to smile at her friend. It was nice to see her so unbelievably happy, especially since she knew of the horrors Star kept locked up so tightly inside. And she knew she was the only one who knew. Sensing her discomfort Fred watched the distress cross Rabekuh's face. Raising his hand to halt the music he led her to the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone. 

Fred faced her and with a very loud voice so everyone could hear, "Miss Delacour may I have the pleasure of asking you a very important question?" 

Rabekuh looked around at the staring faces around them, "…Oui." Her eyes went wide as he knelt down on one knee, "Will you do me the great honor of being my bride?" 

Cheers and yells erupted from the student body and then silence as they awaited the answer. Rabekuh look over at Star obviously so shocked she didn't know what to do. With a reassuring smile from her best friend the Gryffindor turned confidently to her love, smiled at him, "Oui…I will be your bride, Fred Weasley." 

The dancing went on deep into the night until the teachers finally called it a night 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

Lucius Malfoy waited patiently at Platform 9 ¾ for his son and their guest to arrive. The holidays would be a time to remember, especially if his son had completed his task. Seeing the scarlet engine pull steady to a halt in front of him, his half smile grew wider at he welcoming sight of his son and the girl he knew would be an important part of his family. 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

"She's with the Malfoy's for the holidays, professor. And the other is with the Weasley's since the announcement at the Yule Ball." "We must have her on our side." "We will…and Rabekuh Delacour must be the one to help with that…or we'll lose them both." 

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ 

**HA**:Why is Sat important ot Lucius? Why is Rabekuh important to turning Star to one side or the other? And what horrors does Star hold in her heart? 

I will have to do the Dark Revel in the next chapter as this one is far too long and I ran out of time to continue writing. I will hopefully post when I return from my camping trip. PLease Read and REview...I like rEviews. 


End file.
